A need exists for a method to produce an accurate geochemical surface well log in near real time that provides analysis from a mass spectrometer and provides graphical drilling tracks of the fluid analysis information for using an executive dashboard and a well log template.
A need exists for a graphical method for providing near real time surface logging information on hydrocarbon or geothermal wells using a mass spectrometer.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.